Modern presentation methods and systems rely heavily upon interactive tools for interacting with information within a presentation of an application program. Such interactive tools may be utilized with presentation software, word processing software, and other applications used to present information. Traditionally, the use of an application program relies upon use of a wired input device such as a mouse to interact with the presentation. With the advent of touch-sensitive/stylus-sensitive displays and touchscreen and pen-based computing devices, various new levels of interaction are possible with application programs.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.